


What Took You So Long?

by sky_blueandblack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_blueandblack/pseuds/sky_blueandblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles, if you throw that ball at me again..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Took You So Long?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fan fiction. Accepting constructive criticism, I want your input. Thanks for reading :)

“Stiles, if you throw that ball at me again…” Derek threatened through clenched teeth.  
“Or what? You’ll rip my throat out with your teeth? Yeah, I've heard that one before,” Stiles teased, pretending to throw the ball a few times. Derek did not flinch once.  
“Stiles….”  
“Okay fine, I won’t throw it again. Geez Der, you’re no fun,” Stiles pouted. Derek looked away. Stiles threw the ball again, this time hitting Derek in the back of his head. Derek turned around slowly to look at Stiles.  
“Stiles…” Derek said quietly.  
Stiles flushed bright pink and stared at Derek for a moment, then turned and made a bee-line for the staircase. He knew he couldn't out run Derek but he decided to try. Derek didn't follow him at first. 

Stiles made his way up the stairs and around the corner to Derek’s bedroom. He closed the door and leaned on it. He held his breath, listening for Derek.

Stiles sat against the door for about two minutes before he felt forgotten and decided to go find Derek. When he opened the door, Derek was leaning against the frame, staring at Stiles. 

Stiles tried to close the door quickly but Derek stopped him with his foot. He pushed the door open slowly and saw Stiles “hiding” in the corner. He was clearly visible but he stayed still as if he were actually hidden. Derek laughed to himself, and took a step toward Stiles.

“Was that really your best hiding spot?” Derek asked, laughing.  
“It was short notice?” Stiles giggled.  
“Riiight…” Derek winked dramatically. “Hey, I brought you something.” Derek said reaching in his back pocket. He pulled out Stiles’ ball except it was deflated and squished.  
“Gee, thanks Der,” Stiles said sarcastically.  
“No problem,” Derek replied smiling.

He stared at Stiles a moment. They stayed silent for what seemed like hours.  
“I… um…” Stiles stuttered, breaking the silence.  
“Yeah…uh,” Derek stuttered in reply.  
Stiles looked up at Derek, about to say something else. Derek put his hand on Stiles’ cheek and leaned into a kiss. Stiles kissed him back. When they pulled away, Derek smiled and looked into Stiles’ eyes.  
“I've wanted to do that for too long,” he whispered shyly.  
“What took you so long?” Stiles asked grinning. Derek didn't answer, instead he kissed him again, softer this time.


End file.
